Save Me
by Channah Crux
Summary: Sakura the medic nin finds the dishevelled Gaara. A dangerous enemy and two countries hunt them both. How will they survive? My first fanfic, The first two chapters aren't good, but it gets better. :D
1. Prologue: A Cry from the Helpless

**Introduction: A Cry from the Helpless**

* * *

**My first fan fic EVER.. :) Puh-leeease read and REVIEW because i must know things and things and things and... YAH.** **Hope it's not TOO boring or TOO, well, i'd like it to be intresting so.. XD...

* * *

**

Voices.

A million shrieking valkyries in the darkness, teasing, taunting.

His eyes darted in all directions, seeing imaginary figures in the complete darkness.

He grinded his teeth together, and his nostrils flared as he shook his head side to side dementedly, sweat drops flying through a single beam of light, reflecting a sparkle.

The demented figure paused, his eyes caught by the glitter.

Mesmerizingly, he sat, apparently astonished by the light. The wind swept through the small barred window, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes, relishing the soothingness of the cold air. A gulp of fresh air relaxed his body, and eased the flow of oxygen to his brain.

No longer delirious, he tugged the heavy chains binding him to the wall.

He blindly nuzzled a chain, his estranged hope of the shackles rusting were fading as the same metallic iron wafted into his nose, and somewhere inside him, sparks of anger set afire and his pupils contracted in an unspoken delirium.

Letting out a roar of helplessness, he fell on his face, embracing the cold stone floor, unexplainable tears making a shining pool upon the ground. He struggled, using his feet to push himself further from the wall; he could see a thin beam of moonlight nearby.

Using all his strength again, ignoring the clanking of the heavy chain and using his chin, he dragged himself into moonlight.

It was an explosion of light, and his pupils quickly retracted, adjusting to the new environment. Glimpsing the moon, his face contorted angrily and his breathing deepened. High-pitched laughter danced in his head, echoing into monstrous guffaws.

The moon was laughing at him.

He screamed furiously, baring his teeth at the moon. His delusions began to worsen, as he began to thrash around, madness reflected in his magnificent eyes, an eerie shade of jade.

He threw the moon the worst curses he could think of, almost screaming until his throat became hoarse.

Rolling onto his side so that the moon wouldn't illuminate his face,

Gaara gave one more cry, no longer harsh and angry, but pitiful.

* * *

**poke poke? XD how WAS IT??? Was it okay? Fine? Bad? I doubt anybody will read this story tho. But anyways if you do, i'll give you a hug. :) Channahcrux**


	2. Sakura, Chill

**Ch.1: Sakura, Chill.**

* * *

**Oh deary me. My first Fan Fic. I doubt anyone will read it . I'm kinda making this up as I go, so .. I guess you should, uh, sit back, relax, and enjoy my first story (that no one's probably going to read.) Channahcrux**

* * *

"_NO, that wasn't it_,"

She nearly screamed, fixing the piece of paper in front of her with a stare straight from Hell.

Biting her lip in disgust, she squeezed her pencil, giving herself inch-sized nail marks.

The longhaired Jounin sitting at the front of the classroom lazily glanced up from his book.

Sakura squirmed in her seat, flinging her right hand over and over again displaying nail-marks that were slowly turning a delicate shade of purple. Nobody noticed this except for the Jounin, for everyone's head was nearly glued onto the exam papers and the pencil scratching that hit high decibels.

The kunoichi took a breath.

"_I… need to concentrate, I am doing a fricken test, and everyone's almost done this stupid, little piece of… and I'm only on the… 14th page_."

Sakura tapped her fingernails on the wooden desk vowing to stop overreacting. Glancing at the empty line where an answer should have been half-an-hour ago, she steadied herself.

"_Okay. So. This question is about what to do in case burns in the 1st degree. If you are in a carnivorous forest, what jutsus do you use to stall infection?"_

She tapped her fingers, a habit she had vowed to rid off.

"_Jutsu, Jutsu, jutsu, what do I need to do_.."

At the same time, Inner Sakura was distracting her with cries of **WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU STILL BE IN A FOREST WHEN YOU'VE BEEN BURNT, POSSIBLY RESULTING IN A FOREST FIRE?**

"_Shut up."_

**WHAT KINDA RETARD MADE THIS QUESTION ANYWAYS?**

"_Please, just..."_

**WOULDN'T IT BE BETTER TO STOP DROP AND ROLL??? GEEZ, F-KIN MORONS WHO-**

Sakura scribbled the word, _element jutsus_, onto the blank space.

Three hours later, a tired looking Sakura hobbled out of the exam room, along with five hundred other depressed and deranged students. She could hear bits and blathers about what question number sixty-nine was, whether if it was to help the casualty, or abandon the child, or save the woman, or fifteen chest compressions or an advanced bone healing jutsu technique and she was just so SICK and tired of the medic-nin final exam she felt like she would spontaneously combust.

But then since they're so many medic-nins here, they'd probably save her, she considered, pushing open the heavy glass door and onwards into the bustling nightlife of Konoha.

* * *

Grasping the door handle firmly, a darkly dressed figure stood outside. A dull yellow torch illuminated her frail structure as she rested her head on the cold iron door. 

How many men had she maimed or killed just to get here?

She closes her eyes and recounted.

…Forty-six. Forty-seven. Forty-eight…

Forty-eight innocent lives lost in her hands. And it seemed like twenty more to go according to the vibrations she were detecting.

She could not stop her orders.

She herself was chosen for this mission that could only be done by her.

But she hated it, because she could remember the colour of everyone's eyes that flashed open in surprised and every sound emitted from the mouth, every last words, every memory of taking one's life, scarred forever into her gallery of memories.

But she couldn't stop.

The torch above her sizzled, and acting as if this was a sign, the little longhaired girl wrenched the bolted doors open with seemingly no effort whatsoever.

Gaara could smell the blood.

He tasted the sour tang that hung in the air.

Blood.

Something was amuck.

Hearing the cries of the guards outside the door, he wearily glanced at the dark peephole across the room that was embedded in the steel door.

What now?

The smell of blood that had wafted through the cracks of the doors began to increase and he could just feel the men outside dying a slow and painful death.

A small trickle of crimson slid from underneath the door.

He stared.

A low growl coming from the base of his throat was growing, but a light sense of pleasure was also forming inside him.

His captors were dying. Slowly.

Gaara grinned lopsidedly, for this was all too amusing.

He edged forward, creeping closer to the action until the jangle of the chains brought to his attention that they were still restraining him, but he was close enough to the door to dip his finger into the trickle of blood.

It was warm.

He gave an insane laugh at this and put the bloodied finger to his mouth and kept it there.

Gaara loved this, and began a series of insane giggles, falling to the floor and hugging his abdomen in intense mirth even when the specialized iron-wrought door that blocked his way to freedom was violently ripped out of the hinges.

He laughed all the way as a small raven-haired girl stood in front of him, her once expressionless pale eyes from under her bangs grew huge.

The little girl stuck out a frail hand and took hold of Gaara's chains. She pulled, and with a large rumble, the chains were plucked out of the wall with such force that a bit of the wall remained where the chains and wall connected and embedded itself into the other side of the prison.

"_Shukaku_," she whispered softly at the silenced Gaara who was on the ground, watching her from the corner of his eye.

The young girl lifted her hands skyward.

Gaara made no motion and continued to stare at the girl from the ground.

"_J_inchuuriki."

The girl nodded, her pale eyes reflecting what seemed to be grief.

Immediately she crushed her fingers into her fist and the whole iron ceiling of the prison gave a loud crack.

Gaara kept staring at the mysterious girl, who seemed no more than ten years of age. There was a long moment of silence between the two of them.

Suddenly, the girl's expression underwent a quick metamorphesis to an expression of extreme hatred.

" _Gomenasai_." She whispered intensely.

She opened her tightly closed fists and in a shot, brought her arms down, the ceiling doing her every bidding, giving it's way and collapsing in a cloud of dust and filth on top of Gaara.

* * *

Sakura snorted, bounding out of a light nap as a sharp jab was sent to her stomach, sending her reeling from her stool. Eyes blurry from being awakened, the grinning face of a whiskered boy was enough to set her annoyance on fire. 

"NARUTO-BAKA!!!!!!"

The kunoichi gave Naruto a gigantic conk in the back of his head.

"Ow… Sakura–chan, that was uncalled for…"

"Neither was your stupid jab. A tap would've been fine."She turned to readjust her stool that had been thrown back a few meters and placed it in front of the ramen restaurant's polished table.

"Oi, Teuchi! Where's that chicken ramen?" Sakura called out haughtily at the restaurant owner.

The head of a distressed looking man popped up from behind the kitchen curtains."_SOON_, young lady, we've had a dish accident after you screamed spontaneously and scared the living daylights out of my daughter."

Naruto cackled humourously. "Heh heh, Sorry old man, I'm sure my friend's willing to pay for it."

Sakura glared at Naruto. The blond boy smiled apologetically.

"Okay, okay okay. I'm sorry for scaring you. How was that... thingy.. that... uh... exam thingy?"

She sighed wearily holding her head in her hands.

"I did okay, I guess. Ugh! I can't believe all those exams are done…"

Naruto folded his arms and laid his head on the table. "Well, at least you're not training to be a Hokage you know."

Sakura smirked.

"Sure..."

She closed her eyes and upon hearing Naruto's whiney voice repeat his goal and how determined he was about over and over again it lulled her into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

So... How did I do? **Good? Bad? Ugly? Yah, i made up that character and this story doesnt have anything to do with the current/or past actually Naruto plot. So.. read and REVIEW **

* * *


	3. Memories, And a Fall

**Ch.2: Memories, and a Fall**

**

* * *

**

**So bad at chapter titles.. sigh Oh well...**

* * *

_Sunset. _

_A squawk of a lone seagull pierced through the rhythmic lull of the tides._

_From a far-off distance, two water sodden figures lay on the beach. _

_A little girl, curled into a fetal position, with her long black hair splayed out angelically, __And beside her, an older man, perhaps in his late 20's, was on his back,__ arms and legs eagle-spread. _

_Around them lay their soaked belongings, consisting of a leather bag, some waterlogged papers, and a shoe._

_Another seagull gave a hearty squawk. _

_The little girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her body was sore and heavy. __She could feel that something was wrong with her, __some deep and heavy feeling inside, as if something had invaded her soul._

_She gazed at the sky, the clouds seemed to dance curiously, and wondered where on Earth she was._

_A sharp burning pain pierced her back._

_She cried out in surprise as the __pain began to feel like it was singeing the skin off her back. _

_Tides.__ Water.__ Air. Screaming. Shattering. The jolt of fear. A roar. Dashing away. Clinging on. Unconciessness. _

_Memories of the events before began to hit her, one by one._

_And her father? _

"_Oto-san?" She felt around frantically, desperately trying to ignore the burning sensation spreading on her back. _

_Her pale fingers desperately searched for something, anything, and eventually grasped the shoulder of the man beside her. __She dragged herself across the sand to lie beside the dead man. His eyes were peacefully closed and his wet hair clung to the edges of his face. She pushed his dark hair away and whispered into the man's ear._

"_Father?"_

_Expecting the worse, she put a shaking hand on his chest, and received no pulse. _

_Her face fell._

_And inside, a feeling of loneliness and fear began to freeze her innards. __She could not speak._

_The growing pain began to burn and intensify, but she still would not emit any sound._

"_He... sealed... it?" _

_Thinking furiously, she ripped open the buttons on the back of her shirt. __Her fingers roved over back, and she gave a yelp as her skin blistered when her fingertips hit the seal on her back. _

_Backing onto the water's edge and peering at her distorted reflection, she nearly burst into tears. _

_The gigantic symbol stretching across her back boldly stood out in the reflection. __She screamed, hearing the sound multiplying into a thousand softer screams around her._

_Her purpose in life now? Dramatically changed in one moment to be no more than a container. _

_The little girl stumbled up to her dead father and knelt, softly sobbing. _

"_This is ALL your FAULT!" She shrieked hysterically at him. _

"_...You didn't need to die, YOU didn't need to save them!"_

_She held her hands to her face._

"_We could have escaped, and you could've- we could've- we could have survived..." _

_

* * *

_

Groggily walking up the steps, Sakura waved a tired hand at Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN... SEE YOU IN THE MORNING!!!"

Naruto called out, waving his hands rigorously at the exhausted girl who gave low grunt.

"G'nite... Naruto.."

She closed the glass door, and fell against it. Why was she so tired after this test? After all, she had slept early yesterday.

The journey to the 31st floor did not help with her sleepiness. It was the most tedious elevator ride she ever had, a stop at almost every floor and 5 minutes of some woman refusing to shut the elevator door due to an intense conversation she was having with the confused janitor on the fifth floor, plus the very obese man that everyone was trying to get around who also may have secretly contributed to the strange bodily smell that had mysteriously wafted in...

And almost sleeping on some horny old man also didn't help ease the trip.

Opening her door and stumbling across the living room, she trampled into her room where she hastily changed out of her ninja attire. Feeling a bit better in a gigantically large red t-shirt that came down to her mid-thighs, she fell onto her bed, feeling sleepiness take over.

The cool Konohan breeze flowed into the room and she could almost feel the coolness travel into her nostrils and refresh herself. She got up, tired and a bit cranky, and grasped the balcony door handle.

The city lights were amazing at this time, with the moon softly fighting a light war with the blazing lights from every house and apartment in the city... and on the second highest floor of one of the highest apartments in Konoha...

The view was definitely breathtaking.

Sakura leaned forward, and stepped onto the balcony, moving the plastic bench that she'd placed there.

If she could pluck all the shimmering lights that illuminated the city and stuffed them into a jar, the jar would've caught on fire.

A big glowing tower on the left corner, almost pulsating with light, was where the hospital was, Sakura could imagine the night-shift people in there, bustling about, and Tsunade's office, probably full of confused people facing the fury of the gondaime, and then there was Ichiraku's haeavenly ramen smoke rising lazily from the city, and the night market stalls that seemed to be the source of the inconsistent chattering that buzzed around the city.

Her pet budgie trilled from the cage that hung above her.

"Still awake Rochi?"

She gave a faint smile, enjoying how familiar she was with her home.

* * *

From underneath the heap of rock and dust, Gaara laughed.

Boy, did he have a field day today.

Everything was so INSANELY funny.

Using a hand, he shot it up through the pile of broken ceiling fragments. The girl, who had stood on top of the pile loosening rocks, gave a soft gasp and threw herself back towards the remaining walls.

Roaring, he swiped at the stones, flinging them all over the place like pebbles.

He rose from the rock pile, slowly and imposingly, never turning to face the shocked little girl paralyzed against the wall.

It was his aura; the aura of murderous intent that he gave off that the child was so frightened of. He did not say a word, neither did he make to, but she knew that he _hated_ her.

Almost as if on cue, a drizzle of rain fell through the non-existent ceiling.

"_You_."

Gaara turned to look at the girl, showing her the other half of his body that was not human, not human at all.

"_You freed me_."

The child stood silently.

Wet and sodden by the rain, the feeling of water reminded her of what she was sent here for.

Gaara took a step toward her.

"_Why_."

The girl remained silent. She would not speak, and only gave him a blank stare, but Gaara could see the spark of fear that was behind her expressionless grey eyes.

This slightly infuriated him.

No. Not slightly.

Her lack of response _really_ provoked him.

Gaara shot out his Shukaku hand, almost ready to grab to girl when she suddenly disappeared and he smashed his hand into the wall, where it neither broke nor cracked.

"_How is it that you can break this wall?__" _He roared, feeling the child's presence behind him.

The girl remained silent.

"_ANSWER ME!!!_" He bellowed, turning around to face her, this child jumping on his nerves.

The little girl stepped off from the slab of rock that she had stood on.

" _Monster_."

She softly replied, glaring at him.

They stood without a sound, staring at each other.

"_You're evil, and I'm taking you with me, Shukaku._"

* * *

Sakura hung over the balcony, slowly awaking from a needed sleep. 

As dawn's first ray of light poked through, the kunoichi realized that she'd been on top of the railing for a few hours. She slapped her head, feeling relatively stupid and stepped back into her room.

The clock beeped twice, signalling her the start of her day.

Sakura scampered into the washroom, and immediately began to fill her cup with water, hoping that she at least remembered to brush her teeth yesterday. She wiped her face, realizing that a lot of sand had gathered around her eyes.

"Eeeew... Eye poo." She giggled, a term she and Ino created during their 'best-friend FOREVER' phase.

Wiping it off, Sakura realized that a lot of sand had gathered there. She sighed, was her sleep really that much needed?

And plus, it looked really yellow, maybe even orange.

And here she was, inspecting eye poo and wasting time.

Sakura dashed out, back into her room and flung open her closet.

"Eh, where's my clothes?" She stepped onto her balcony, realizing that she'd left her clothes on her balcony.

Suddenly, she froze. There was no welcome trill as she stepped onto the balcony.

"Rochi?"

Sakura reached for the birdcage. And to her surprise, the birdcage was empty.

She screamed.

Her budgie had disappeared.

"Rochi! Rochi, dammit, where the hell are you, you stupid bird."

She backed up against the wall, upsetting the plastic bench. Abruptly, a weak trill came from over the balcony railing.

"ROCHI!" Sakura screamed, looking over her balcony. And there, the little white budgie sat, proudly as ever on the little bump the sticking out of the wall.

Sakura groaned, how the heck was she supposed to get the stupid bird now?

She leaned over the railing, reaching for the bird, and stepped back haughtily. Seemed like Sakura wasn't long enough.

She glanced at her watch, 5:45, _damn_ it, she had to go.

"You STUPID bird."

She ran into her house and fumbled for a broom from her closet. Pulling the broom out vigorously, Sakura grabbed the birdseed container and sprinkled it all over the broom.

Sakura was going to try to lure the bird, with a broomstick.

Sakura quickly dashed back outside, and one can say that it was the fact that she was not looking where she was going...

or that plastic bench should've just been shifted a centimetre away,

But Sakura's left foot accidentally came in contact with the bench, and sent Sakura over the balcony and over the railing.

Sakura was screaming the whole way.

Frightened by the noise, the budgie gave a shrill chirp and flew back into her the apartment.

* * *

**Heh..heh... WELL. **

**That was it for this chapter. Does anyone know what the furry side, or the uh.. BRUSH side of a broom is called? For once, Wikipedia has failed me :(**

**Instead, i got distracted and started looking up dumb things about Harry Potter. **

**Huh.**

**Oh yeh, thanks for reading this Channahcrux**

* * *

Sakura, Gaara, Konoha, Ichiraku are all owned by Kishimoto.

For everything else, there's Mastercard. XD (Just kidding Mastercard.)


	4. Inciting Incidents

I'd like to thank all my reviewers ;) FANKSS!

Thanks** Kodu** for the awesome reviews they make me so friggen happy :D

And **Genjutsu** too, -sticks out tongue-

And everyone else who reviewed :)

* * *

**Ch.3: ****Inciting Incidents**

* * *

Gaara would not smile. 

From underneath another pile of fallen rock, Gaara fell against the back of his ultimate defense.

Right now, nothing was funny.

He was surrounded by the circular space consisting of only dark, dampness, and sand.

The left side of his body that had previously sprouted the Sand Tanuki's claws underwent a slow transformation, changing Gaara's demonic appearance back into his normal disheveled state again.

He felt sick, at the edge of nausea, memories of what had happened a few minutes ago too hazy to recall.

Running his hands over his hair to cover his face he groaned, eyes clamping shut.

What happened?

He shouldn't be able to control sand.

Well, the sand shouldn't have been in here in the first place, and how the heck was he released from the chains?

Where were the guards?

Why weren't there shouts or screams from guards to restrain him?

He stood up shakily and felt a head rush come over him, and steadied himself, placing a hand on the damp sandy surface.

What the hell… happened?

A muffled shriek came from outside of the wall.

Leaning forward with an ear pressed onto the surface, he commanded a nanometer of sand to fall out of his circular defense structure.

His ears vigorously picked up scuffling, fast movement.

And a sob.

Gaara slowly lowered his eyes, a frown carved deep into his face, pondering on what had he done.

_THUMP._

The impact of a sudden blow sent Gaara almost flying to the other side of the impenetrable sand sphere.

Someone was trying to sabotage his defense?

Gaara's ears pricked up upon hearing another sob, and waited for another strike.

_THUMP!_

The sand on top of the ceiling of his defense fell, and Gaara grinded his teeth, while the muffled noises outside seemed more distressed and agitated.

Where the second impact had landed, a small crack was forming, even in the dark, as he picked up a sudden wift of cool air from the outside.

He wondered who was outside, who had such great strength

However, Gaara did not feel safe in his shell anymore.

Bracing for the next impact, he loosened the tight bonds of sand that helped keep its invincibility.

_THUMP!!_

This time, the blow sent the sand blasting in every direction.

Having absorbed a small bit of the brunt of the force, Gaara flew back almost gracefully. His wandering eyes locking in contact with tear-filled ones that shown dully on an angry little girl.

Her face was contracted with so much fury; her breathing came out deep and shallow and her right arm that she stuck behind her looked as if it was grasping something with so much force, the minuscule veins on her arm could have been seen strikingly through her paled complexion.

Gaara stared quietly in sheer amazement at the concentration of chakra spiraling up her quivering arm that was held extended behind her.

In an attacking position, the girl cried out in anger.

"Aaaaugh!"

Her chakra around her arm were strikingly visible, almost sizzling with unexplainable electricity as she heaved her arm around and swung it in front of her.

Not being fast enough, Gaara watched as if everything happened in slow motion, almost all dust, pebble, rock, stone, boulder and almost twenty five percent of the prison was hurled at him.

Gaara shot to the left, desperately attempting to avoid the flying stones that flew at bullet speed at him, his sand protecting his body from the flesh-puncturing rocks just in the nick of time.

He dove, avoiding a mud splattered chunk of what was once a door and fell upon the ground.

Immediately, the sand enveloped him, and he dove under, into the desert underground, finding a sanctuary in the Suna sand.

--

Aboveground, the little girl sank to her knees.

She was too exhausted and upon seeing the jinchuuriki sink into sand, and…

She wanted to just give it up.

She fell against the ground, feeling dawn's new rays illuminate her face.

No, she couldn't do it. Not right now, not in her state.

Feeling hot tears run down her cheek, she thought of the proper things children did at the age of ten.

They weren't forced to fight.

She closed her eyes; her short bangs flying back as a mysterious breeze rode through.

A bird let out a melodic cry near the heavens, where the wispy clouds included a palette of blue, orange, and pink.

Eyes drooping, she let herself go.

She was not old enough.

But her duty...

her duty…

Before plunging into unconsciousness, she could swear her father was there, illuminated, standing faraway on the horizon.

--

Gaara walked slowly toward the sun, leaving the scene behind.

Face emotionless, barefoot, and barely making a sound, his feet stepped in and out of the sun-heated sand and his mind raced in circles.

Freedom. He was out of there.

But who was the girl?

Why would she free him and then turn around and try to kill him?

Gaara stopped and turned, barely seeing the small frail body amidst the ruins.

She was quite strong.

He started walking back towards the sun, treading his path to nowhere.

How desperately he wanted to get out of the place, how he'd groaned and writhed in it's rotting chambers, and here he was, four years later, not relishing the fresh air and light that was taken from.

Why?

He walked on and on, and soon the sun had crossed the sky a few times.

He was tired, but he was neither hungry nor thirsty.

Walking through the barren desert, he never ended his pace, feeling proud of his new freedom.

But inside he knew he was lost.

Gaara was the frightened little boy being swept around where fate would lead him.

The nagging thought that the girl he'd left behind could've killed him, soon vanished as the sand soon turned into greenery, little patches of weeds became shrubs, and the moon began to dim and peek at him through rustling leaves.

Gaara knew he had wandered into another country.

Upon reaching the outskirts of the city, he felt nauseous.

His heart contracted with fear, being not sure if he should enter.

He hadn't experienced civilization for such a long time, and the noise of this city, such noise irritated him so.

What would the people think? Would the citizens stop and stare before he was taken away and thrown back into the dungeon?

Walking in front of the towering moonlit entrance, he stood silently in front of the open gates.

--

The girl silently arose from the sand.

The sun was sinking, casting rare long shadows on the barren desert.

She stood still, reminiscing in the silence, head bowed low.

Her jet-black hair blew all over the place as they revealed a hardened face, glistening dully with tears.

Looking over the horizon, she slowly lifted her head and gazed at the sun.

She was going to follow him till she died and no one would fucking dare stop her.

* * *

As Konoha readied herself for bedtime, Sakura could see the cherry tresses of her hair flying from her face, in a desperate attempt to be as far away as the up coming ground as possible. 

"_Stupid hair_," She thought quickly, "_Should've left it short_,"

Our pink-haired kunoichi was falling from the building.

Gritting her teeth, she lashed out an arm, scantily grasping a random window ledge with an iron grip.

She sighed, her heart beating deliriously inside her chest.

Hanging from the 15th story was strangely calming however, the pink-haired kuniochi decided, watching her legs loosely dangle in the air.

_Almost orgasmic, _Sakura nervously chuckled, feeling the adrenaline roar as she looked down upon at the ground.

Tilting her head back, she could barely make out a small tinted window through the darkness, looming above the ledge.

"Hey!" She shouted at the window, receiving no reply.

Sakura gave out a long groan.

How much longer was she going to dangle there before some idiotic person noticed her?

Plus, she wasn't in her ninja attire with her handy equipment strapped on. No, she had to just leave it on the balcony and realize the stupid budgie had flown away and tripping over a plastic bench and idiotically flew over the balcony fence.

"HEY!!!" Sakura shrieked again, a second time, expecting no response.

And sure enough no response came.

She gripped the ledge tighter, readying herself for a day stuck in the horrible position.

Slowly the lights in the city flickered, and one by one, the shocking glow of the immense city began to fade.

Sakura's eyelids grew heavier, drooping until she was half-asleep.

"Unh!"

Her hand slipped a few centimeters of the ledge. Her body was jostled down an inch and Sakura snapped back to consciousness and cursed.

"So, no sleep tonight eh?"

She glared at the moon, as if it was its fault.

Sharp pains started in her armpit, and then spread to her arms, fingers, and lower back, before her whole body began to ache. The strength of holding the ledge was tearing at her muscles.

Sweating and terrified, she tightened her grip on the ledge, using her chakra to grasp the ledge harder.

The ledge wasn't exactly planning to stay perfect the whole night, already worn down by wind and rain and dust and neglect.

And sure enough, a bit of chakra controlled strength was too much for the little wooden ridge.

The window ledge broke with a splintery sound.

Sakura was almost too tired to make any more noises, and lost consciousness as she hit the ground, ignoring the other unconscious figure underneath.

* * *

Oh shoot. I made an error. Does it rain in the desert? oO ...cuz last chapter, I wrote that a drizzle of rain fell.. 

I'm really starting to hate the first part of my story, the prologue. It's so.. ANNOYING --.. I think people get turned off by it... Anywais, thanks for reading.. and blah ;) -**Channahcrux**


End file.
